Light boxes providing strong uniform illumination for viewing photgrahic transparencies and the like are well known and typically consist of a rectangular box containing a light source and provided on one face with a window of translucent glass which acts as a light diffuser and on which transparencies to be viewed may be placed.
It is also known to provide display units which consist in a light-box aontaining a light source and having a single photographic transparency or the like mounted between the light source and viewers; the transparencies being illuminated for viewing by transmitted light. Sometimes a plurality of transparencies are mounted so as to be illuminated from the light source or sources within the light box. In large displays of this type one or more light sources may be housed within the box and a plurality of windows may be provided on the display face each window having a transparency. Commonly the windows are spaced one from another by a window frame.
In such cases the light box is typically individually manufactured having regard to the size of transparencies to be displayed, the display arrangement desired and the overall size of the display required.
An object of the present invention is to provide a modular system whereby an illuminated display may be assembled from a relatively small number of part types to provide a large variety of display area dimensions and configurations.